


200% chance

by cardinal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, Winter, aahhhh i haven't wrote fic in ages, attempts at describing sledging were made, for no.90, kageyama's birthday, kags is bad at math, like 'we like each other but we have no fucking clue what to do', sorta pre-relationship?, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal/pseuds/cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snows.</p>
<p>'Hinata is torn between laughing at him and helping him; so Kageyama estimates a 200% chance that he’ll do either, and a 100% chance he’ll do something stupid (laugh at him). He’s aware that arithmetic is not his strong point, so he double-checks the calculation in his mind.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	200% chance

**Author's Note:**

> For no. 90 of the Kagehinaexchange. Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I have never rode a sledge before.)

When Kageyama is eating his steamed buns, the doorbell dings.  
  
"It's probably Hinata," his mum calls from the kitchen and to confirm this, there's a yell of "Open the door, idiot!" from outside and a renewed banging of the door. Kageyama looks regretfully at the half a dozen untouched buns, knowing full well that once he lets Hinata in, he'll never see them again. Still, he trudges towards the door and pulls it open.  
  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” A flurry of orange crashes into his vision. Hinata’s face is buried by the blue tasseled scarf he’s wearing (no coat, even though the ground behind him is covered with white). He can still see Hinata flush red when he sheepishly adds, “I forgot your present though…” He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. “I was already nearly here when I remembered. Sorry.”  
  
Kageyama almost smiles; but the sudden warm _gratefulness_ that flares up inside him doesn’t show on his face. Nor do they escape through his lips. “Dumbass.” (He was never good with words.)  
Hinata puffs up angrily. “Hey! Be glad I actually remembered your birthday, Bakageyama. Unlike you!” He grins victoriously, pointing at Kageyama's chest, like he’s won an argument. "You don't even have a badge!"  
  
And with that, any feelings of gratitude he may have had towards Hinata is now gone. His brows furrow in irritation. "I forgot to get one. Besides, they're stupid. " The last remark is aimed at the spiker, who did indeed wear a huge flashing badge to school on his birthday.  
Hinata squawks and his fists ball into fists, his temper flaring up. "So are you!" he retorts childishly, adding a, "King!" a few moments later.  
  
Kageyama’s expression darkens dangerously.

~~~

  
They are both soaked. This is because Kageyama had tackled Hinata into the snow, and tried to hit him in the face. Hinata had also tried to punch Kageyama in the sternum. Now, they are indoors. Hinata is somewhat sulking. Kageyama is still somewhat pissed at him. He sneaks a glance at Hinata, who seems a tiny bit upset. It makes Tobio feel bad. After all, he's not stupid enough to realise that a happy Hinata is much better than a mopey one (even if he quickly reverted back to being happy) . Fights like these has happened before, but never did feelings of unfounded worry emerge from them. Stormy eyes flit around the room, finding something he can placate Hinata with. He sees the steamed buns on the table, now cold.  
  
When he holds one in front of Hinata, Hinata's head whips upwards and his eyes light up at the prospect of food. They narrow when he realises who's giving the food. "Are you sure you haven't poisoned them or something?" Kageyama's hand clenches into a fist. He was so fucking infuriating sometimes!  
  
"I'm joking, sheesh!" Just as when he’s about to retract his offer, Hinata snatches the bun off him and stuffs it in his mouth. "Mmmph ooo! Ett's ferri guud!" He swallows. "Do you have any more? I'm starving! " Even before finishing his sentence, he spots more food on the table and rushes to devour the rest. When Hinata's back is turned to him, a small smirk appears on Kageyama's face which softens to a smile. (Maybe his senpai were right after all, reluctant as he is to say it.)

~~~

  
They’re going to get the sledge out of the shed and drag it to the nearby hills, like last year. Unfortunately, Kageyama didn’t receive a scarf for one of his birthday presents, and he’s lost all his previous ones. Hinata’s eyes search around the room for a solution. Kageyama’s about to say _forget it_ when his eyes seem to light up, and he darts around Kageyama, grabbing a long decoration.  
  
Swiftly, Hinata wraps the tinsel around Kageyama's neck. "Now you have a scarf!"  
The orange-tinted tassels scratch at his neck, so he immediately rips it off, much to the dismay of his… friend? teammate? (boyfriend?). It probably looks stupid as well; judging by Hinata’s expression- the spiker is not really the most subtle of people.  
  
“Can’t I share yours?” Kageyama points to the scarf discarded on the table. Waits for Hinata’s answer, then thinks the better of the idea and rushes to grab it. He trips on the fairy lights which are scattered like the rest of the Christmas decorations around the living room, and lands face first into the carpet. Hinata is torn between laughing at him and helping him; so Kageyama estimates a 200% chance that he’ll do either, and a 100% chance he’ll do something stupid (laugh at him). He’s aware that arithmetic is not his strong point, so he double-checks the calculation in his mind.  
  
Surprisingly, he feels a calloused hand grab his wrist, and then attempt to tug him upwards. “You’re really heavy!” Hinata complains. Kageyama is tempted to let go, but instead, he heaves out a sigh and assists in helping. When he gets up, he faces Hinata, whose smile could melt snow (and himself, if he’s being honest). He notices that he can still feel Hinata’s hand around his. It’s kinda sweaty. (but firm and supporting against his.) Hinata notices too and glances at their conjoined hands. He shrugs, “Took you long enough”, and immediately races out of the door, with a confused Kageyama behind. (Does Hinata like him?)

~~~

  
Hinata wins the race. This is only because Kageyama is unused to running whilst holding hands, or so he repeatedly tells Hinata. Hinata sticks his tongue out in response, and ducks when Kageyama tries to grab his head.  
The squabbling over who gets the front seat intensifies until Hinata leaps onto the front seat, jumping up and down. Kageyama joins in. “Dumbass, it’s my birthday!” he growls. “Stop jumping around!”  
“Yeah, well, you have to treat guests politely!” Hinata yells back, "And no." To demonstrate this, he bends his knees and leaps extra high, so that his shins reach Kageyama's face.  
  
_Crack._  
  
There is a silence. A crow laughs at them in the distance. The sledge is probably broken.  
“I told you that would happen.” Despite the fact that the sledge broken was _his sledge_ , Kageyama's features twist into snugness.  
"I wasn't the only one, stupid stupid stupiddd-HEY!"

~~~

  
  
With the help of Kageyama's mother, they have managed to hire a small sledge. By this time, early morning has  faded into noon, and by the time they are spent and exhausted, the sky has darkened to murky blue. They take turns directing the sledge. There is one time where Hinata is controlling it and Kageyama gets thrown out of the sledge in spectacular fashion. There is another time where Hinata empties out the contents of his stomach after Kageyama has to swerve sharply to avoid a giant rock.  
  
Kageyama can easily recall every single stupid thing that Hinata did, but his brain has seemingly crashed like Internet Explorer, because he has just kissed (???) Hinata (?????????). It's messy, their teeth knock and Hinata tastes faintly of sick, but it's the best he's ever had; partly because it's also his first. (He plans to have more.) When he breaks away, Hinata is staring at him, mouth gaping open. Kageyama is wordless too. He had no idea why he's done that, but hopefully, Hinata doesn't mind.  
  
Hinata doesn't seem to mind, judging by the redness that flushes his cheeks. For a few blissful seconds, there's a comfortable silence, puntuated by misted breaths, each to their own thoughts. Hinata realises that his scarf is missing. (It turns out that he left it at Kageyama's house.) Kageyama gets an idea.  
"Hinata?" he whispers, stepping out of the sledge and leaning forwards.  
"?" Hinata's questioning eyes bore into his.  
"You're carrying the sledge back home." Kageyama runs off before Hinata can stop him, but soon enough, he hears footsteps behind him and screeching of "Oi! Kageyama! Get the fuck back here! You have to repay me for that kiss!" The sledge is forgotten until  Kageyama's mother makes them go out in the evening to collect it.

~~~

  
They both have colds in the morning. Daichi is not pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com:
> 
> Imagine your OTP sledding in the winter, person B sitting in the front, person A sitting in the back. Person B turns around and kisses person A, and when they pull away they whisper “you have to carry the sled back up” and runs away, leaving person A to yell at them.
> 
> you can find me at keairschtorte.tumblr.com for shitposts and ramblings.


End file.
